Luigi
Luigi is Mario's younger brother. He previously fought Miles "Tails" Prower in the 32nd episode of Death Battle, Luigi VS Tails. He also previously fought against his older brother, Mario in a episode of DBX. He fought Tails again in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Luigi VS Aya Drevis * Luigi VS Bandana Dee * Luigi VS Blastaar * Luigi vs Dan Hibiki * Danny Phantom vs Luigi * Luigi vs. Dante vs. Inuyasha vs. Papyrus vs. Valērie * Luigi VS Diepic *Luigi VS Donatello *Luigi vs Fi *Luigi Vs Freddy Krueger *Luigi vs. Hsien-Ko *Luigi vs Jaune Arc *Luigi VS Krillin *Luigi Vs Link * Luigi VS Lucas * Mario Vs. Luigi Vs. Wario Vs. Waluigi * Luigi VS Meta Knight * Luigi vs Midna * Luigi vs. Nepgear * Luigi vs Papyrus * Luigi vs Proto Man * Luigi vs Robin * Luigi vs Sasuke Uchiha * Luigi V.S Shadow the Hedgehog * Luigi vs Patrick Star *Luigi VS Sonic * Luigi vs War Machine * Luigi vs Yamcha * Luigi VS Yang Xiao Long Battles Royale * Star Children Battle Royale * Super Mario Bros Crossover battle royale * Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale * Video Game Duo Battle Royale With Mario * Mario and Luigi VS Goku and Vegeta * MARIO & LUIGI VS JAK AND DAXTER * Mario & Luigi vs Mega Man & Proto Man * Mario and Luigi vs Rayman and Globox * Mario & Luigi Vs. Sans & Papyrus * Mario & Luigi vs Sonic & Knuckles * Mario and Luigi vs Sonic and Shadow * Mario and Luigi vs Yang and Ruby * Mario, Luigi, and Bowser vs Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede With the Mario-verse * Mario-Verse Vs Legend Of Zelda-Verse (Abandoned) * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse With the Smash Bros-verse * SmashBros-Verse VS Play-Station All-Stars-Verse Completed Death Battles * Luigi vs Bass * Luigi vs Big the cat * Luigi vs Blanka * Luigi vs Diddy Kong * Luigi vs Donald Duck * Luigi vs Falco Lombardi * Luigi vs Goofy * Luigi vs Hercule Satan * Luigi vs Ken Masters * Luigi VS Knuckles the Echidna * Luigi vs. Pac-Man * Luigi VS Sage Harpuia * Luigi vs Sub-Zero * Thor vs Luigi * Luigi vs Vegeta * Luigi vs. Wario * Luigi VS Zero Battles Royale * Luigi vs Tails vs Proto man vs Ms pacman * Nintendo Sidekicks Battle Royale * Super Mario Bros 2 Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale With someone else * Mario and Luigi vs Banjo-Kazooie * Dante & Vergil VS Mario & Luigi * Mario and Luigi vs Finn and Jake * Mario and Sonic vs Luigi and Tails * Mario & Luigi VS Olimar & Louie * Mario & Luigi Vs. Sonic & Tails Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 16 * Losses: 11 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)﻿﻿﻿ * Chuck (Angry Birds)﻿﻿﻿ * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)﻿﻿﻿ * Fluttershy (My Little Pony)﻿﻿﻿ * Goten (Dragon Ball) * Kid Flash (DC Comics)﻿﻿﻿ * Nora Valkyrie (RWBY)﻿﻿﻿ * Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) * Raditz (Dragon Ball)﻿﻿﻿ * Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)﻿﻿﻿ * Scourge the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog)﻿﻿﻿ With Mario * Rumble & Frenzy (Transformers) History Luigi is the younger brother of the famous Mario. While he helps Mario on multiple quests to protect the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser, he often lives in his brother's shadow, and is often ignored by the citizens for his accomplishments. Despite this and his cowardice, he still doesn't hesitate to save the day or rescue Princess Peach when he's required to. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Age: 26 *Height: 1.65 m / 5'5" *Weight: 91 kg / 200 lbs. *Mario's Younger Brother *Citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom *Trained by the Jellyfish Sisters & the Thunder God Skills & Abilities *Superhuman Strength & Stamina *Scuttle Jump *Super Jump *Green Missile *Luigi Cyclone *Super Jump Punch *Superior Jumping Ability Power-Ups *Ultra Hammer *Thunderhand *Vanish Power Flower *Poltergust 3000 **Elemental Medals: Fire, Water, Ice *Negative Zone **Random effects ranging from: ***Dizziness ***Decrease enemy weight ***Trips foes ***Consistent damage ***Other effects Weaknesses *Cowardly *Clumsy *Sleeps through important events *Inferiority complex *Fails at traction Feats & Strengths *Expert in Multiple Sports *Defeated Dimentio *Saved Wario from Chief Chilly *Defeated King Boo *Assisted Mario in many adventures *Regularly smashes solid bricks *Won Mario Party by doing absolutely nothing Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Mario's younger brother *Love interest: Daisy *Local hero *One of the Star Children *Professional ghostbuster *Not part of the actual Ghostbusters film franchise *Clumsy coward, although with a heart of gold *Wins anything by doing literally nothing *Has a badass death stare (which Paper Mario Color Splash recognizes as official canon). *Mama Luigi to you Abilities *Scuttle Jump *Super Jump Punch *Luigi Cyclone *Green Missile *Burial Header *Smash Bros. Down Taunt *Fluttering *Mach Cyclone *Thunderhand *Electrokinesis *Negative Zone **Can make opponents dizzy, make them fall into a deep sleep, trip, uncontrollably do things like taunting, plant a flower on their heads, etc... *Superhuman speed, power and durability *Slight pyrokinesis **Can create green fireballs that hover in the air *Ice Manipulation **Can create orbs of ice Power-Ups *Anything Mario can use, with exceptions **Examples: Fire Flower, Ice Flower, Propellor Mushroom, Frog Suit, Blue Shell *Mario Kart items **Red Shell **Spiny Shell **Bob-ombs **Super Horn **Blooper **Fake Item Box **Boo **Chain Chomp **Banana Peels **Others *Power Flower Vehicles *Poltergust 4000 *Super Poltergust 3001 *Basic karts *These vehicles (excluding the SP3001) allow him to use the previously mentioned Mario Kart items Equipment *Two hammers (silver and yellow) *Poltergust 3000 **Vacuums things up **Can be ridden **Can shoot fire, ice and water **Has different nozzles for each situation *Poltergust 5000 **Can electrify opponents while sucking (Power Surge) *Strobulb **Shoots out a blast of light **Blinds opponents **Can be charged *Dark-Light Device **Reveals invisible things, objects and organisms **Can force Spirit Balls out of things made invisible *Flashlight **Handy to light up dark places fights can potentially occur *Badges and Battle Cards **Can have different effects, ranging from creating barriers to inflicting pain on opponents *Game Boy Horror **Features a map that shows doors and Luigi's location **Allows Luigi to scan things to get info on them **Radar **Allows for teleportation if it scans a mirror *Dual Scream **Gives a top-down map of the location. ***Can mark special events, locations or things **Allows Luigi to communicate with E. Gadd *Gold Bone **Calls for Polterpup to assist Luigi Feats *Beat Dimentio, King Boo and Chief Chilly *Exterminated 3/4th of an entire highly-advanced alien race simply by crying *Stopped an entire dimension and universe from collapsing *Defeated The Brain, said to be the wisest of all ghosts *Beats Bowser on a nearly daily basis *Saved Mario three times *Beat all of the Koopalings and Bowser in a row with literally no effort Trivia *Luigi is the first character to lose an official Death Battle, DBX, AND One Minute Melee. Gallery Luigi.png Pixel Luigi.png Paper Luigi 2.png Luigi Soccer Spirits.png Luigi icon.png Luigiedz.png Luigie.PNG Luigidance.gif 48b6506eb0ad152da93d6c867651b994.gif Trivia Poll If Luigi Were To Return In Death Battle Who Do You Think He'd Fight? Tails (Rematch/Remaster battle) Mario (...) Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) Papyrus (Undertale) Robin (DC) Proto Man (Megaman) Falco (Star Fox) Goofy (Mickey Mouse) Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) Ken Masters (Street Fighter) Knuckles (Sonic) Pac-Man (Pac-Man) Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) Chuck (Angry Birds) Other Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:European Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Italian Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mario characters Category:Maze Navigator Combatants Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Reality Warpers Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Siblings Category:Sidekicks Category:Size Changers Category:Sket Dance Characters Category:Space explorers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Toon Force Users Category:US Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Void Users Category:Water Manipulator